


Curiosity

by whitelotuswings



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation if front of others, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotuswings/pseuds/whitelotuswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin find the loop hole around the no touchy rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from Epicly Beautiful picture by Kaciart.  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/48753424332
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. Not Beta'd  
> 2\. Me not so go with the grammars and spellings  
> 3\. Keyboard is possessed by gremlins (hopefully I fixed most of those issues)

Bilbo had known Thorin since he was really young, a boy of only 3 years. All thanks to a loose ball that had flown over the tall backyard hedge only a few days after Bilbo had moved into his new home. The child that came crawling threw the hedge, looking for the ball, had became a friend for a life time.

Bilbo was quickly absorbed into the Oaksenshield family just as Thorin was absorbed into the Baggins family. The two had become practically permanent fixtures in each others house that it was like they always belonged. This only changed slightly when Bilbo was five, when Thorin’s younger bother Frerin was born, and then 2 years after that when his sister Dis was born, both opting for the quiet of Bilbo’s only child house. 

All was well with the world, until the summer of Bilbo’s 13th year, when Thorin and his father Thrain had gone away to help a family friend at his mine driving trucks over the summer, and Bilbo himself had gone to theater camp. 

Even know they wrote to each other all summer nothing could prepare Bilbo for when Thorin return. As Bilbo ran up to the car to meet his old friend, what he saw as the other boy got out of the car stopped Bilbo in his tracks. Thorin had hit puberty; actually more like puberty had hit Thorin, really, really hard. 

Before Thorin had only been 3 to 4 inches taller then Bilbo before he left and even know Bilbo had grown about 5 inches himself Thorin had to have grown at least a good foot. But were he went up he also grew out the once slim figure was now broad and full of muscle. The once smooth face was now covered in a good layer of whiskers, while the hair on his arms and legs had grown thicker. 

“Bilbo, my friend!” Thorin had roared, which was even more proof that Thorin had changed, his voice once that of a boy was now of that of a man. 

Thorin had jumped out of the car and ran up to where Bilbo had frozen upon the sight of Thorin. Thorin had picked up Bilbo in a crushing hug almost crushing the wind out of the other. 

“Thorin, down.” Bilbo managed to breathe out.

Thorin let go of Bilbo the moment he heard his friend breathless plea “Sorry, working in the mines kind of built up the muscles” he said sheepishly.

“I don’t think the mines had anything to do with the rest” Bilbo laughed as he put his hand on top of Thorin’s head emphasizing what he was talking about.

“Hahahahaha come on lets go to Bag End and talk.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand and as they made their way to Bilbo’s backyard were the semi-under ground fort that Bilbo’s father had made for his son shortly after they had moved in. The multi-room fort that included under ground escape tunnel into Thorin’s yard was the envy of all the kids in the neighborhood.

Bilbo turned the knob and made his way in flicking on the lights, Thorin made is way behind Bilbo shutting the door behind them. They made there way into the “living room”. 

“Wow, mom must have kept it clean for us over the summer.” Bilbo stated when he saw not a single sign of dirt. 

“Either that or my mom did it because I think Frerin and Dis have been playing in here” Thorin stated as he nudge a dump truck with a doll in it bucket with his foot causing it to roll tell it hit the near by wall. Thorin walked over and plopped down into the large beanbag chair sitting in the middle of the room, while Bilbo went and grabbed one of the video game chairs near the wall, pulling it to sit in front of Thorin. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes looking around there old fort as if it had been years since they last saw the beautiful hand crafted house. 

Thorin was the first to speak “So how did your play go, Of Mice and Men, right? You got the lead, ah… what was the name of the character.”

“George Milton and yes it went really good, our group won the ‘Play of the Year’ and I won ‘Best New Actor of the Year’.”

“Really !!!” Thorin beamed in happiness for his friend.

“Yeah, the meddles are up in my room, it surprised me when they called my name. I wanted to write you about it, but seeing you’d be home in little over a week, I knew you probably wouldn’t have gotten it before you left the mines” Bilbo smile sheepishly.

“Tell me about it, getting mail sucked out at the mines; I actually got the last letter you did send the day I left, it was like three weeks old.”

“At least you got it, so how was the mines, what did you do?” 

“It was cool, hung out with some of my cousins, and mostly worked the machines with my dad, being I was too young to work them myself or on the ground. The only thing that sucked was that this was open pit mine, and not the under ground type like my dad used to work when he was young.”

“That’s cool; I remembered you talking about how big those machines were in one of your letters. That the tire of one of those trucks are so tall that they are taller then a normal size man.” 

“Yeah I got pictures I just need to find a place that still develops disposable cameras tho. I hope you got pictures of your camp.” 

“My digital camera is full. I also got a copy of my play from Thranduil so it came out really good. So if you want to watch it later.”

“Yes, I want to see the performance of the hobbit that won the ‘Best New Actor of the Year’ award. But really Thranduil was there I feel sorry for you, that mother fucker ass-hole can go to hell.” Bilbo was so shocked of the curses that came from Thorin’s mouth that his jaw nearly hit the ground.

“Opp’s. Sorry. Kind of picked up a couple bad habits at the mines” Thorin apologized.

“Yeah you can say that again” Bilbo stated matter of factly. 

“Dad said I could swear all I wanted at the mines but when I got home, if he heard one curse I would get an hour with a bar of soap in mouth, and a good ass licking with the leather strap if Frerin and Dis heard me say such words, and if my mother heard me, he would leave my punishment up to her” Thorin sighed. 

“Do you want me to get the soap now?” Bilbo laughed.

“No, I already had a hell of a time… I mean enough time with the soap last night; I swear I had dirt in places I didn’t even know could get dirty. Between me and dad the hotel bathroom was a mess, my dad felt so bad he left the maid a $100 with a note that said ‘Sorry for the mess’. But to think my dad wants to still spank me like I’m a kid, I’m 13 for fucks sake. ”

Bilbo laughed at the thought of the maid walking in to that bathroom then at the thought of Thorin getting a whipping from his father. “Well at least your dad felt guilty for the mess, a lot of people don’t. I guess it would be hard to stay clean while mining. All of your letters even had smudges on them.”

“Really, sorry about that, but you know your letters always caused me trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo questioned.

“Every time I got one of your letters I got made fun of, the guys kept teasing me that my girlfriend was sending me letters. You and your pink flowery envelopes and paper that smells like fruit. I never heard the end of it.” 

“Hahahaha, sorry about that, I forgot to pack my stationary, but one of the female elves in my group mom had bought her a ton of it, and let me have some. Would you rather I had sent the one with My Little Pony on it.”

“At least I could have said it was from my little sister instead. Why the hell did it…. I mean why did it smell like fruit though.”

“Keep it up and you will have soap in your mouth before you go to bed tonight” Bilbo scolded. “But there were five elves in my cabin and they all had fruity soaps and sprays, so it wasn’t just the stationary it was all my stuff. Mother had all of my clothing hanging on the close line for two days after I came home to air out the smell before she washed them.”

“Sorry to hear that, were there a lot of elves, was that ass Thranduil in your cabin?” 

“Soap!” declares with an accusing finger pointed at Thorin. “As for elves I’d say at least half of campers were elves, about a forth were men, and the last forth were hobbits, with a dozen or so dwarfs mixed in. I actually had the only male dwarf in my cabin. Also yes Thranduil was in my cabin, but he ended up in another group that was doing Shakespeare’s Julius Cesar, he actual played a really good Mark Anthony. You do know not all of us have something against elves and between you and me Thranduil wasn’t half as bad as he is at school he was actual pretty down to earth.”

“Really, I think the fumes went to your head, Thranduil down to earth, yeah right. Also there was an actual dude dwarf in your cabin poor ba…” Bilbo gave Thorin a heated glare “guy” Thorin finished. 

“No the fumes didn’t get to me. I think being the only person he knew combined with a whole new group of people he didn’t know took him down a peg. He actual came and sat down at the table I was eating supper at the on the first day. We were the only ones from our school at that camp, well I take that back there were a couple older kids from our school but we were the only ones from our grade.” 

“Ha so without his subjects Thranduil becomes meek and crawls for the safety of anything that is familiar. I shall keep that in mind.” Thorin smiles. “Oh what about that dwarf why was he there, against his will?”

“Be nice Thorin.” Bilbo scolds “As for the dwarf his name was Ori he was really cool he was there for more the techie side of theater, he really loved the lighting and sound equipment. He also likes to write plays, and short stories. He even knits and even gave me some writer’s gloves before we left camp, for being so nice to him. Actually he made everyone in the cabin a gift.”

“Everyone?” Thorin questioned with the lift of his eyebrow.

“He gave Thranduil a really nice white, gray and black scarf, and yes he wore it the next day.” Knowing that was exactly what Thorin wanted to know, so decided to change the subject. “Anyways enough about Thranduil lets talk about how much you’ve grown.” 

“I’m not the only one whose grown look at you.”

“I only grew like five inches you’ve grown what a foot, and you have a beard I know you’re a dwarf but wow.”

“You like it, I woke up one day and when I walked into the mess hall, when everyone saw me they went silent, then my dad walk up and rubbed his hand against my face and said ‘Yup that be a beard’ and everyone cheered like it was the greatest thing that happened. Then they thru a party that night for me, because I was becoming a man. Do not under estimate that boredom of dwarfs and men at mine in the middle of nowhere.” Thorin chuckled “And I’m 4 feet 10 and a half inch now. How tall are you now?”

“I’m only 4 feet 2 inch.” Bilbo sighs sadly at the lack of growth.

“Hey that’s great; don’t be hard on your self. With all gives there’s takes, I may be taller but at least you smell better and people don’t hear you coming from a mile away” Thorin said as he sat up and leaned forward placing his hands on Bilbo shoulders “and it wasn’t because of your height that you won ‘Best New Actor of the Year’ it was because of your talent.” 

Bilbo smiled “Thanks.”

“Hey can I ask you something?” Thorin asked his hand still on Bilbo’s shoulders.

“Yeah, you know you can ask me anything.”

Thorin moved his hands off Bilbo’s shoulders and leaned back into the beanbag chair. “Do hobbits grow hair?”

“Yes, my feet have really grown in and I got some chest and arm pit hair now too. Why?”

Thorin looked away as he spoke again. “I don’t mean that, I mean….down there…. in your pants.” Blushing slightly as he said it. 

Bilbo blushed as well at Thorin’s question. “Well yeah we all get hair down there when we grow up, even hairless elves get hair there. I saw Thranduil naked in the shower that’s how I know.”

“YOU WHAT!!” Thorin boomed witch in turned caused Bilbo to tip all the way back in the video chair, were he didn’t stay long because with one hand on the seat Thorin pushed Bilbo back into a sitting position, were he came face to face with Thorin who was only inches away.

“The cabin only had shower stalls with no curtains it was hard not to see.” Bilbo squeaked out.

Thorin sat back again. “Did you get any pictures of him in the shower so we can blackmail his fucken pale ass later?”

“NO, unlike you I respect people’s privacy.” Bilbo scolded.

The room went silent for awhile as both contemplated what to say or do next. Thorin leaned forward again this time grabbing Bilbo’s arm and gently pulling the smaller one to sit across his lap. Encircling the Hobbit with his now muscular arms and pulling him into his chest, giving him a strong yet gentle hug, as Bilbo’s arms rested against Thorin’s chest, his head resting on the dwarfs shoulder. 

They sat like that for a few more minutes tell Thorin broke the silence. “I’m sorry; you’re right that would be a dick move and would make me look like a bigger ass then him.” Thorin sighed before he continued. “In all honesty this summer kind of sucked, all this shit is happening to my body, and even know they taught us about it in school it still was somewhat over whelming. I couldn’t even really go to my dad because I didn’t want everyone to know because he would have told all the guys in the mine about how proud he was of his son. And that the only person I could come and talk to that I knew that wouldn’t have made fun of me or told everyone and that would answer my question or find an answer for it, was a thousand miles away. I missed you so much.”

Bilbo lifted his head off of Thorin shoulder to better look him in the eyes. “I missed you too and being able to talk to you as well.”

They sat in silence just looking at each other in the eyes, until Bilbo moved in placing a gentle feather like kiss on Thorin’s slightly parted lips lingering for only a few seconds. When he pulled away a blush covered his face ear to ear. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin said in a whisper, but with one hand gently grabbed Bilbo’s chin pulling him back into a kiss. This kissed lasted longer and had more fire to it. It wasn’t tell Thorin pulled away panting that the kissed ended.

“How can you hold your breath so long?” Thorin panted out.

“Musicals, holding some of those notes can really take it out of you unless you learn good breathing techniques.” 

Thorin laughed at that. “But what was that kiss about?” 

“I don’t know, did you not like it.”

“If I didn’t like it why would I kiss you back?” 

“Good point, it’s just I really liked you, I’ve always liked you.”

“I like you too.” Thorin smiled, and once again kissed Bilbo.


	2. In the Middle

After that Bilbo and Thorin became more then friends they managed to keep it from there families, well at least for a couple months. Dis was the first one to find out when she walked in on the two in the middle of a make out session in Bag End. But being six she was easily bribed into silence with the promise of buying a new doll with the money Thorin made that summer. In the end the little negotiator (or to Thorin a swindler) got away with two pretty expensive dwarf dolls, a blond one she named Fili and a raven haired one she named Kili. 

“Possible names of future nephews?” Bilbo had joked. 

All was well and good till that winter when Bilbo’s mom had walked in on them in the middle making out on Bilbo’s bed. But as the wonderful mom she was all she said was “I apologize that entered your room without knocking first. I forget that you are getting older and deserve to have your privacy respected. On that note your both still young and should know that something are best left for when your older to fully understand everything that comes with doing those types things. Because the most mature thing to do is to wait tell you’re older. Here’s your laundry make sure you hang your clothing before it wrinkles.” With that, she set the basket down next to the door, turned and closed the door behind her.

Bilbo’s face was red with embarrassment as he buried it into his pillow. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Well it could have been worse.” Thorin smiled as he patted Bilbo’s back in reassurance.

“Your hand was up my shirt!” Bilbo exclaimed as he rolled over on his back. 

“It could have been down your pants.” Thorin smiled widen.

Bilbo grabbed the pillow from behind his head hitting Thorin hard with it. “I can’t believe you sometimes!” Bilbo yelled as he pummeled Thorin with the pillow while the other laughed his head off the whole time. 

A few days later when Bilbo came home from school he found his father installing a new door knob on his door this one had a lock on it. When he asked his father about it, all his father stated was “You are getting older and deserve some privacy because me and your mother trust that you are a smart boy… I mean man and will know that something should be left for when you are older, and more mentally ready for.” With that said all Bilbo could do is shake his head agreement.

All was well and good, another summer of mining and theater camp went bye. They welcomed each other home from their months apart with one of their best make out session to date, well up until Thrain walked in on it. 

They had chosen Thorin’s room because next door was a large hobbit family reunion going on. Bilbo’s house was flooded with noisy relatives and Bag End full the kids of those relatives, and that if one of the Hobbit family found out about the teens relationship they would all know in a matter of seconds. Both of teens agreed that, that wouldn’t be at all good. So with Thorin’s family next door meeting the horde of hobbits that were invading there neighborhood, the teens had escaped to the quiet of Thorin’s room. 

“It amazes me that you’re an only child the way any of your family, surprisingly even comes up for air, let alone come out of the bedroom long enough to come to a family reunion.” 

Bilbo laughed at the fact that his family like most Hobbits tended to become pregnant just by looking at them the right way. But his smile dropped when he spoke “Mother had some complication after I was born, she couldn’t have any more after me.”

“Oh, sorry.” Thorin said as he sat next to Bilbo on his bed.

“Well being an only child has it perks i.e. being spoiled.” Bilbo smiled 

Thorin moved into kiss the hobbit, and once their lips met, Bilbo deepened it. They had a good hour alone until Thrain went looking for his eldest son and found him in his room, on his bed, shirtless, next to his best friend also shirtless, kissing very, very passionately.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Thrain boom upon seeing the two teens in bed, the shock of it scaring Bilbo to the point that when he turned around to see who was behind him he fell out of Thorin’s bed on to his back. 

“Dad don’t you know how to knock?” Thorin exclaimed as he jumped off his bed to help Bilbo back up onto it. 

“Excuse me, this is my house, I will go were I want.” Thrain yelled back.

“Let’s see how well that works in a few years when Dis becomes a teen.” Thorin shot back.

“Watch your sass!” 

“Please Thrain can you not talk so loud I don’t want my family to hear.” Bilbo asked pleadingly to the older dwarf.

With that Thrain took a deep breath when he spoke next he was at a more normal tone. “Ok, son, sit down.” Thorin did as he was told; sitting down next to Bilbo on the bed as Thrain grabbed the desk chair and moved it to sit in front of the two teens.

“Can I ask how long this has been going on?”

Bilbo was the one to answer. “A year now.”

“Am I the only one that knows about this?”

Bilbo again answered. “My parents and Dis.”

“Dis?” Thrain questioned

“She was the first one to find out; Thorin bought her silence with dolls.”

“Little swindler.” Thorin growled thru his teeth.

“Serves you right, those were some really expensive dolls too weren’t they?” Knowing quit well what dolls Bilbo was taking about, Thrain grinned slightly with pride for his daughter. “And please tell me she didn’t see anything she wasn’t supposed to?”

“Yes they were and no we were just kissing that time.” Thorin answered.

“That time, how far have you two gone?” Thrain said slightly louder this time.

Thorin took this one. “Only making out, we haven’t gone all the way, we promise, we rather wait.”

“I would hope so, your still both young and should wait at least until your twenty, or until you go away for college, or move out of my house in witch in time I can’t do anything to stop you. But as long as you live under my roof you will fallow my rules, and just because the guys at the mines brag about there sexual exploits you will wait until you are out of my house to engage in anything like that. Pants stay on; hands, lips, and anything else dose not go anywhere that boxers cover. Do I make myself clear, both of you?” Thrain look from one teen to the other as they both shook their heads in agreement. “And if I find out or catch you two having sex their will be serious consequences for your actions. Understand.” Yet again both teens shook their heads in agreement. 

“Alright, both of you are to come back down to the picnic were I can keep an eye on you both. Also I need some sort of buffer between me and your family Bilbo.”  
Both teen smiled at Thrain last sentence, as they grabbed their shirts making themselves more presentable as they fallowed Thrain back downstairs.

**********************************  
Two more summers of mining and theater camp went by without much trouble. Thorin and Bilbo per-tradition were relaxing in Bag End talking about their summer adventures. 

“Wait, wait let me get this straight Thranduil played Hermia from A Midsummer Night Dream isn’t that a women?” Thorin said as he played with Bilbo’s hand absentmindedly.

The two were lounging on a plush red suede chaise lounger that Thorin had bought Bilbo and to a lesser extent himself for their second anniversary given the lack and any two person seating in Bag End. Thorin was resting against the back rest while Bilbo sat between Thorin’s legs, using Thorin’s chest as his back rest. 

“Yes it is a female role; we just didn’t have any women that really fit the part so our director asked Thranduil if he could audition for the part, he was really good.” Bilbo shot back.

“Please tell me you got this on film.” Thorin laughed

“Yes because I wanted you to see my performance as Puck but if your just going to make fun of Thranduil the whole time I’m not going to show it to you.”

“Ok, how about we compromise, when I first see him I can laugh, but after that I will be good and watch the rest of the play without saying one insult about him.”

Bilbo thought on this for a second before he replied. “Ok, but you know a true actor can play any part, and do remember when this play was first performed, men played all the roles because women were not aloud to be actors.”

“I know. So was Thranduil in your cabin this year again?”

“Yes and so was Ori, I was so exited.”

“You have been with those two for all four years haven’t you? And what did this Oir guy knit you this time? So far you have a writers gloves, a hat, a scarf, and if you say socks I’ll laugh.”

“No, but he made some Tardis socks for Thranduil being I know you are going to ask me. Also you know my feet can get cold sometimes too.” Bilbo pouted a little “But he made me this really soft fur like throw pillow, it’s really cool, I have it up in my room.”

“Tradis socks?” Thorin questioned.

“You know the police box from Doctor Who , Thranduil is a really big fan. Apparently he found the pattern on the net, after he found out that Thranduil was a fan last year. They are really cute I got a picture of them on my camera”

“I know what the Tradis is I just didn’t think Thranduil was a fan.”

“Maybe if you talked to him half way decently, you would find out something about him.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” 

“A plague on the stiff necks of dwarfs.” Bilbo scolded half heartily. 

“Ha! Dam I missed you.” With that said he shifted Bilbo and himself so that they were lying side by side facing one another. Bilbo grabbed the back of Thorin’s head pulling the other teen into a kiss. 

Thorin open his mouth allowing his Hobbit to explore with his tongue. Thorin loved the way Bilbo took the lead in there make out session. Before he new it Bilbo’s other hand was moving up under Thorin’s black tank top, fingers combed thru thick black chest hair as they made there way up to find one of Thorin’s nipples. Bilbo lightly pinched and rubbed the nub tell it was hard and perked, once he was done with one he moved to find the other, before he could start, Thorin pulled away, rolling onto is back.

“Fuck!” Thorin growled out.

“What, did I hurt you?” Bilbo said shocked as he sat up looking over Thorin with concern.

“No I’m fine, more than fine.” Thorin said as he covered his eye with one hand as he gestured at his groin with his other. Bilbo looked at what Thorin was talking about when he saw the beginnings of what could only be an erection that was bulging Thorin’s pants.

“Oh, sorry, I got too carried away.” Bilbo apologized sheepishly.

“It’s not your fault, you just got really good hands. Dam it I wish we could do more. I wish you could help me get ride of it.”

“We can’t.”

“Why not we’ve been going out for four fucken years, and we’ve known each other for thirteen years. I’m not talking about full on sex, just maybe a hand job or something.”

“Don’t you remember what your dad said ‘Pants stay on; hands, lips, and anything else dose not go anywhere that boxers cover.’. Remember, we can get into a lot of trouble. I really don’t want to know what your dad has in mind for punishment if he found out. Plus my parent trust us to wait tell were older.”

“Fuck I don’t care what my dad said, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“No Thorin we can’t, were not ready to take on the responsibility that comes with making that decision.”

“Fuck you sound like our parents. Mister fucken goodie two shoes who does everything his parents tell him to. ” Thorin barked at Bilbo who jump up off of the lounge and turn to face Thorin.

“I’m not doing just what my parents are saying. I’m doing what I want to do because it’s my body and I choose what I do with it. And I choose to wait tell I’m older and more mentally mature to have sex. I love you but, I want to wait” Bilbo yelled at Thorin as he turn to leave. “and if you really love me you should respect my decision, and stop pushing the subject.” With that said he walked out the door leave Thorin to his thoughts.

The two didn’t talk for over a week, Bilbo spent most of his time reading alone in his room while Thorin helped his dad work on some last minute summer projects before his son started school.

It wasn’t until day fourteen that they finally met each other face to face. Bilbo had snuck out of the house opting to spend the night in Bag End. He was laying on one of the beds in the bedroom reading The Giver a book that Thranduil had recommended, saying it was a really good read. 

But as he was getting deeper into his book he heard a click coming from behind him, he rolled over onto his stomach just as the hatch to the underground tunnel opened and out crawled Thorin. 

Thorin made his way all the way out, shutting and locking the hatch behind him. Once it was closed he stood up, stretching some. 

“Man I remember that tunnel being a lot easier to get threw. I swear I almost got stuck but then I remember it would be pretty hard to get stuck being that our dads made it big enough for my father to get thru and he’s wider then me.” Thorin said as he gave Bilbo a small smile before he sat down next Bilbo on the bed. 

He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sorry. You’re right something like making love is for both people to consent to. I don’t want to push you into something you’re going to hate me for later. So I really I’m sorry and I promise I won’t push you, I’ll wait until your both ready, and legal by our parents standards. Because in all truth I don’t what to know what my father will do if he found out.” Once done they sat in silence for a few minutes just studying each others faces.

Bilbo sighed moving to sit up in the bed before he spoke. “Thank you, that really mean a lot to me.” He moved to give Thorin a gently kiss on his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Thorin responded as he met Bilbo’s lips again.

Bilbo pulled away slightly to speak “How did you know I was in here I blocked the bedroom window so you couldn’t have seen the light.” 

“You didn’t block out the window in the living room before you turned the lights on, when you came in. I was sitting on my window seat when I saw you sneak in here. ”

“Oh, didn’t think of that. I missed you, you know that.”

“I too.” Throin answered back as he cupped Bilbo’s cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb across Bilbo’s plump lips. 

“I know we just got back from being away from each other for three months, but these last two weeks away from you were ten times harder, than the three months.”

“I know.” 

They sat in silent wondering were they should go next. Bilbo was the one to finally break the silence. “You know I was thinking.” 

“You were?” Throin question Bilbo.

“About what your dad said and I think I found a small loop hole.”

“You did?” Thorin moved farther onto the bed to better face Bilbo.

“Yeah.” Bilbo shifted uncomfortable as his face grew red in embarrassment.

“So.” Thorin pressed for more info, but trying not to put to much pressure on Bilbo especially after what he had said shortly before. 

“Well your dad said pants on and no touchy. Well….. if we touch ourselves but happen to ….” Bilbo hesitated to continue going redder with each word. Thorin waited patently for Bilbo to continue. “to be in the same room together while we are doing so then technically we aren’t breaking the no touchy rule. Also as long as we only pull our….pen…selves out of our pants then we won’t be breaking the pants stay on rule, either.”

Thorin smiled at the pure state of embarrassment that his hobbit was currently in, but he had a point. What Bilbo said was the truth as long as they don’t touch each other it wasn’t against the rules.

“You know you don’t have to do it, I said I could wait, and I will. I don’t want you to never talk me again because you did something like that.”

“If I didn’t want to I wouldn’t have told you about it. Because I have a feeling that if I hadn’t told you, I don’t think you would have thought about it.”

“Hey I’m not that dumb, I would have… would have….”Thorin sighed in defeat. “Alright you win I probably wouldn’t have thought of it, at least not soon enough to matter. But are you really sure that you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.” Bilbo confirmed, turning his head away in embarrassment before he continued. “To be honest, I actually figure this loop hole out shortly after your father laid down the law.”

“I should be surprised but, I’m not.” Thorin dead panned. “You always were good at finding loopholes even know you never use them.” Thorin said with a smile.

They sat in silence waiting for the other to make the first move. Thorin wanted to wait for Bilbo to make the first move, because he didn’t want to push his hobbit into doing something he wasn’t ready for. He knew how to self pleasure. Thanks to Bilbo’s amazing and very talent tongue, Thorin and his hand had become close over the last four years. He just wasn’t sure how something like this worked, did he just take it out and start rubbing himself like he did when he was alone or would he just scare the crap out of Bilbo. How was he supposed to get the ball rolling in this type of situation? 

But at the same time Bilbo wanted Thorin to make the first move because in all truth even know he came up with idea, he was quiet sure how to proceed. Bilbo wasn’t the one for self pleasuring. If it even came up (no pun intended) he would merely engrosses himself in one of his books until the problem went away. Only when he was in a rush and wasn’t able to wait it out, or it persisted for so long that he couldn’t ignore it did he touch himself. Ninety percent of the time he would take care of it the shower the other ten percent was in the privacy of his bedroom often to late at night to take a shower without rising suspicion from his parents, and obviously never in front of another person. Was he supposed to take his shirt off first? Was he just supposed to pull it out and start pleasuring himself? Would he doing that make Thorin think badly of him? How was he supposed to get the ball rolling in this type of situation?

Thorin was finally the one that made the first move and by first move, he got up and walked to the door sliding the lock in place.

“I’m not buying anyone else's silence.” Thorin turned towards Bilbo smiling, moving to sit back on the bed facing Bilbo. 

Bilbo laughed nervously at Thorin’s actions “I just don’t want anyone coming in. I think I’d die of embarrassment if that happened.”

They sat in silence again, but after a few minutes, witch seemed like a life time, Bilbo finally made the first move. He reached out to cup Thorin cheek moving to kiss Thorin’s lips.  
Thorin did the same cupping both of Bilbo’s cheeks, deepening the kiss even more, pushing his tongue between the Hobbits lips and into his mouth, exploring every inch of the smaller mans beautiful month. 

When Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s cheeks, Bilbo dropped his hand from Thorin’s face, instead busying both of his hand unbuttoning Thorin’s light gray pajama top. Bilbo ran his hand thru the thick black hair that covered his chest, finding both nipples, manipulating them into hard little nubs. 

Once done exploring the hobbits mouth, Thorin started kissing, nipping and licking his way across the smaller mans jaw bone down to the crook of Bilbo’s neck sucking little marks onto the pale skin.

When Bilbo was done playing with Thorin he moved to unbutton his own striped pajama top, figures a little less sure of them selves. Being shirtless in front of Thorin was nothing new but something about this time made his figures shake to the point were one of his ring figures poked thru a button hole. This caused Bilbo to break out laughing making Thorin pull away.

“What so funny?” Thorin growled a little annoyance at Bilbo’s laughter. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous, can’t you tell.” To emphasize, Bilbo lifted his ring finger that’s currently caught in button hole of his shirt. 

“Ok that is a little funny.” Thorin laughed, he grabbed Bilbo’s hand and pulled the offending garment off the hobbits finger. “Relax, remember we can stop any time you want.”

“I know.” Bilbo took and few deep breaths, steadying himself, before he went back to finish unbuttoning the last of his shirt buttons. “I want to do this. Only if you want to do it too? But you got to promise me you won’t laugh if I don’t do it right, I don’t really do stuff like this a lot.”

“I want to do it too, and I promise not to laugh even know I would never laugh at you for something like this. I know this is really out of your comfort zone.”

“Thanks. So how does one start in this type of situation?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m guessing we have to take our dicks out our pants first.”

Bilbo face turned about twenty shades of red due to what Thorin said. “Yeah… that would probably help.” Looking down he moved to untie the string on pajama pants. Once untied he slowly pushed them and his boxers down far enough so he could pull himself out. Golden curls surrounding his now semi-erect penis that tingled a little once it met the cool night air. Bilbo could not meet Thorin’s eyes due to, to much embarrassment.

Thorin was shocked slightly that Bilbo was the first to jump. Even know he had seen the hobbit naked a couple time before, the first time being was only a few months after they started dating, and it always made him excited. 

Thorin moved to untie his bottoms as well, pushing his pants under his hips allowing his black pubic hair and fully erect penis to spring out of its cloth prison.

“No underwear?” Bilbo asked still not look Thorin in the eyes.

“You know I sleep naked, but I didn’t want to come out here naked, it probably would have made my apology a little less sincere.”

“True.” Bilbo smiled slightly as he’s eye flicked up to meet Thorin’s eyes for a split second.

Bilbo took deep breath, exhaling slowly, at same time he encircled his hand around his penis, another deep breath, and he slowly started to move his hand up and down the length of his shaft. 

Thorin watched as Bilbo slowly pleasured himself, but after a bit of enjoying the view, he moved to join in the pleasure. He grabbed the bases of his shaft, squeezing lightly before he started moving up and down, stopping ever so often to rub his thumb over the tip. 

Bilbo watched Thorin pleasure himself, copying some of the dwarfs moments. He pulled his foreskin back to expose the pump head, rubbing it between his thumb and pointer figure, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Upon seeing this Thorin mimicked Bilbo’s actions, also eliciting a low deep throated moan. With his other hand he reached under his shaft taking his ball into his hand squeezing them tight, than releasing them, he then went to rolling them around in his hand. 

It was now Bilbo’s turn to mimic Thorin’s movements causing Bilbo to shutter in pleasure at the sensation. At the rate it was going Bilbo was going to become a fan of self pleasure, maybe even doing this again in the near future.

“How…. are you…feeling….Bilbo.” Thorin panted out between heavy breaths.

“Good….I think….I’m getting…close…” Bilbo panted out just a heavy.

“Me to….”

Both teens could feel the presser building in the pit of their stomach and groins, Thorin hand picked up speed, moving up and down on his throbbing shaft. While Bilbo was more content to rolling the palm of his hand around the pump, leaking head of his penis, while his other hand went up to his mouth, slightly muffling his moans.

Bilbo was the first to orgasm; he curled forward slightly as his body shook as waves of pleasure washed over his body, as the palm of his hand became covered in cum.

Upon seeing his lover state of pure ecstasy caused Thorin to fall over the cliff as his body to became wracked in waves a pleasure, his head tipped back, mouth falling open in a silent scream, his essence spilling into the palm of his hand as well. 

Once they were both spent they sat in relative silence the only noise between them was heavy panting. 

Bilbo pulled his hand away from his penis examining the mess, when he was able to catch his breath enough he became the first to speak. “There is a reason I do this in the shower, easy clean up.”

Thorin laughed. “Considering what just happen, the first thing that comes out of your mouth is about the mess. Not, that was good, let’s do that again, anything else, than it’s messy.” Just to mess a little with the other some, Thorin put his cum solid hand only inches from Bilbo’s face. “You’re not the only one that got messy. But I enjoyed getting messy especially with you in the room.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo, but just as he was about move his hand away Bilbo surprised him by grabbing Thorin’s wrist with his cleaner hand. Before Thorin could even ask what Bilbo was doing the hobbits tongue licked up the dwarf’s solid palm.

“Did you just, what the, wow I can’t believe you. What’s it taste like?” Thorin stuttered in shock of Bilbo’s actions.

“Salty, but not to bad.” Bilbo smiled at the dumbfound face Thorin was giving him. 

“Really? Let me try.” Before Bilbo could say a word, Thorin grab his dirty hand and licked it, rolling his tongue around his mouth. “Yours taste salty but some what sweet as well, must be all the fruit you eat.”

“Yeah, come on lest clean up.” Bilbo hopped off the bed walking to a near by cabinet, careful not to touch anything with his dirty hand. He open the cabinet reached in a grabbing the plastic container of baby wipes, always good to have on hand with younger siblings. He returned back to the bed tossing the container on the bed and sitting down next to it. 

Thorin popped open the container pulling out a couple of baby wipes, cleaning off his hands, then his dick, putting himself back into his pants. When he was done he tossed the dirty wipes in the garbage near the bed. When he was finished cleaning himself, Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand, pulling out a couple more wipes and cleaning off Bilbo hand, tossing them in with the other used wipes. 

“You’re going to have to clean the rest, you know, no touchy.” Thorin smiled as he pushed the wipes closer to Bilbo.

“Yeah.” Bilbo blushed as he wiped himself clean and pulled his underwear and pajama back in place. Tossing the wipes.

Thorin moved to lie down on bed, as Bilbo moved to lay on his side next to him, resting his head on Thorin’s chest pulling the covers over them both. Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo pulling the hobbit closer.

“That was inserting, I think.” Bilbo said as he buried his redden face into the dwarfs broad chest.

“You think?” Worry could be heard in Thorin’s voice.

“It’s not like it was bad.” Bilbo hurried to claim his lover. “It’s just this is obviously the first time I’ve ever done thing like that with someone in the same room so I’m really at a loss of words. The first time in a long while.”

“I understand. Well I liked it.” Thorin turned his head to kiss Bilbo’s head of curls.

“Me too.” Bilbo said as he snuggled closer to Thorin. 

The two of them feel asleep snuggling closer together.


	3. In the End

Epilogue

In the end Thorin and Bilbo did end up waiting tell they were twenty before fully consummating their relationship. It was on Bilbo’s twentieth birthday that they decided they would have sex for the first time, being Bilbo was a few months younger then Thorin. Even know they had been out of their parent house’s for over a year now a thousand miles away at college, they had made a promise to wait tell they had lived together for at least a year before moving forward, but being that their birthday’s were close they wanted to make it even more special and waited the couple extra months. Well at least that’s what Bilbo wanted both times but Thorin didn’t want to push Bilbo into anything, tell he was ready.

Luckily Bilbo’s birthday was on a Friday so they could be with each other the whole weekend. Thranduil had disappeared over to his “friends” Elrond’s place for the weekend. How Thranduil had became their roommate Thorin is still not a 100% sure, actually he was, dam his weakness to Bilbo’s puppy dog face. 

Thorin picked Bilbo up after his last class and they went out to a fancy restaurant, caught a move, and after ice cream made their way back to the apartment. Once the door was closed they were on each other like a kitten on a ball of string. Thorin picked Bilbo up and carried him into the bedroom, and laid him on the rose petal covered bed. The room was lit with tons of battery operated tea candles. 

“When did you set this all up?” Bilbo asked in surprise.

“When you were at class.” Thorin smiled kissing Bilbo deeply.  
Everything was going well, but you know the saying about the best laid plains, they can go down hill fast. Between Bilbo almost choking on Thorin, Thorin managing to smash with one hand due to nervousness a six ounce bottle lube all over Bilbo’s groin, thighs, and butt. Then there was the pain, awkwardness of the whole thing during and the soreness of Bilbo’s butt after. 

In the end they lay in their bed in awkward silence, Bilbo was laying on his stomach while Thorin sat next to him genitally rubbing his lower back when Bilbo burst out laughing.

“And may I asked what in fucken hell is so funny.” Thorin yelled half heartedly, giving a Bilbo the stink face

“You have to (laugh) admit that (laugh) that sucked badly.” Bilbo said in between fits of laughter. 

Thorin burst out laughing as well. “Yeah you’re right (laugh) it sucked.”

When Bilbo finally clamed down enough to form a full sentences. “I know, were did we go wrong?” 

“Well I could name a few places, but I thought it was pretty idiot proof. Isn’t there a Gay Sex for Dummies or The Joy’s of Sex Gay Edition?”

“I think it’s called the internet?” Bilbo questioned.

“The internet is evil, and Google is the devil. I typed gay sex for beginners into Google all I got was porn. In the end the last thing I found before I gave up, were two lesbians demonstrating fisting.” Thorin let his head hit against head board. 

“Fisting? Ouch. How about we go check the relationship section of the book store tomorrow, and maybe find a how to book or something? How’s that sound?”

“Anything that will help.”

“You know it’s a good thing we did what our parent asked and waited.”

“Why do you bring that up?”

“Well think about it, if this would have happened when we were younger it could possible have made us scared of sex or hurt our relationship. But now that were adults we have a strong enough relationship to not let this hurt us or scare us away from each other.”

“Yeah your right.” Thorin agreed as he moved to grab a medium size wood box that sat on the lower self of his bed side table. He then moved to lay on his side facing Bilbo setting the box in front of Bilbo’s face, then returning his hand to rubbing Bilbo’s back. “You know what tho? It’s a good thing we didn’t have to use these. I think things would have gone farther down hill.”

Bilbo opened the box to revival about a dozen or so condoms. “Well they aren’t really needed in our case. For one neither of us can get pregnant. Two were both virgins well were both virgins up until today. Three we both got tested for STI’s once a year ago and then last month and only because we have both been in situations were we’ve come in contact with someone else blood. You more then I.”

“Yeah mines and injuries kind of go hand in hand.” Thorin jump in.

“And the biggest and most important thing is we’ve known each other for seventeen years and we trust and love each other.”

“I agree, but we can’t let these condoms go to waste tho.”

“We can give them to Thranduil?” Bilbo suggested

“For him and his “friend”.” Thorin made sure to add air quotes around friend. “Even know XL might be a little too big for him.” 

Bilbo made a disgusted sound as he hid his face in his pillow.

“What?” Thorin questioned.

“I just got a flash of that time I saw Thranduil in the shower, first year theater camp.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I forgot about that.” Thorin laughed at Bilbo’s misery.

“Now that I think about, I think the XL will fit him just fine.”

“AHH! What the fuck why’d you tell me that. Now I got that image in my head.”

“Now we can suffer together my love.” Bilbo said sarcastically.

“Hey, guess what?” 

“What?”

“You’re ass is covered in lube.”

“Why don’t you bite my slippery wet ass.”

Thorin was shocked to here his lover. “Well, well, apparently getting laid made Bilbo into a bad boy.”

“Maybe.” Bilbo smiled evilly.

Even know everything didn’t go any where near what was planned they both agreed that things could only get better with time, patience, practice and a descent how to book. 

But in the end they did learn one new technique, the technique of fixing two large hobbit size foot holes in their apartment wall. Maybe giving Bilbo a push on the apartments hardwood, letting him slide down the hallway until he met the front room wall, on his lubed up butt while he was holding feet wasn’t really a smart thing to do. 

When Thranduil came home with Elrond on Sunday to find his roommates busy sanding around a large patch in the wall, he decided the best thing to do was not to ask what happened. Both Thorin and Bilbo were thankful he didn’t. 

Nor did Thranduil ask why every inch of his door was covered in different colors and flavored unwrapped condoms. If that wasn’t bad enough scattered around his door were red and blue heart post-it notes. The red hearts were covered in hand written notes from Bilbo with saying like ‘Your roommates love you protect your self.’ ‘A true lover respects your decision to use projection.’ As for the blue hearts they were covered in hand written notes from Thorin with sayings like ‘No love, without a glove.’ ‘Help control the Elvin population, make sure your sword has a sheath’. 

Thranduil turned to look at his roommates who both had large smiles on there faces. “You do know were both men right?”

“Could have fooled me, you elves are hard to tell either way.” Thorin shrugged. 

“One to talk, dwarf.” Thranduil snarked back. By than Elrond was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. “Please don’t encourage them.”

“Sorry, but it is funny.” Elrond replied.

With that Thranduil opened his door and disappeared into his room, Elrond fallowing behind him, giving a wink to Bilbo and Thorin before he fully disappeared in the room closing the door behind him.

“You know you can be very evil when you want to be.” Thorin mentioned to Bilbo as he sanded down the dry plaster. 

“Oh I know.” Bilbo said with a wink.

 

THE END !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did do the door covered in unopened condoms to a few people before.


End file.
